Kaerus
Kaerus is the Cabin Boy of the Pantless Pirates. Being a newer member and previous fan of the Pantless Pirates, she was appointed as Cabin Boy and now lends a hand to all her crewmates, helping with chores, assisting with cooking, and nursing patients. Kaerus was originally female but, after a run-in with Emporio Ivankov and his Horu-Horu power, is now bi-gendered and constantly switches from male to female due to her hormone imbalance. Appearance Kaerus has midnight black hair pulled into a ponytail along with bright blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a red ornate-patterned vest with gold trim, long black fingerless gloves with built-in guards, and long dark grey cargo shorts that have been tucked into red-buckled boots. She wears a fine-stitched sleeveless black coat with gold trimming to complete the look. She has 5 ear piercings, 3 in the left ear and 2 in the right. The two silver earrings on the left ear are connected by a thin chain. Standing at only around 5'3 (or 163 centimeters), she tends to be a bit sore about her height, especially when she's male. Personality Generally a people-pleaser, Kaerus is almost never mean or cruel to others and instead likes to go out of her way to make others happy, especially friends. The closer she is with someone the more outgoing and teasing she will be, calling them nicknames or riling them up for fun. She becomes fiercely protective of her nakama and will not tolerate anyone who try to hurt them. When first meeting someone she tends to be much more reserved and quiet. Depending on the person, she may even get timid and nervous around them, especially if it's someone she highly respects. Kaerus is a very empathetic person who wears her heart on her sleeve, making it very easy to make her flustered or upset. While not lacking in intelligence per se, there are times where one questions how Kaerus has survived. She has the tendency to forget very obvious things, or seem unsure of facts, and sometimes is incredibly oblivious or ignorant to things that may seem common knowledge. (i.e.: forgetting simple directions for the fifth time...) Kaerus tends to sleep a lot, waking and napping at odd hours of the day. When she's not napping out on the deck or in her bunk she's usually seen scarfing down a snack or training. She also likes to spend her free time more creatively by doing artwork or crafting something. Overall, Kaerus is comparable to a very loyal, affectionate, slightly dim-witted puppy. History Raised on a trader ship, Kaerus' parents were merchants who sold all kinds of expensive goods. One day the ship was seized by a bloodthirsty pirate crew and ransacked for all it's valuables. In the struggle to escape, half the trading crew along with her parents were killed. The rest of the crew managed to abandon the ship and escape to the nearest port, dragging along a screaming and wailing Kaerus of only 9 years old. While their stay at the port, none of the crewmembers were willing to adopt Kaerus and instead took turns in taking care of her. The number of caretakers slowly whittling down as each person left the island to return home. Eventually there was only one person left to care for her and soon, they too would be leaving the small town to return to their homeland. On their last day, they gave Kaerus a pouch of money and some food and just like that, left Kaerus to fend for herself. She spent the next several weeks living on the streets, only using what little money she had on things she needed. On occasion, random civillians would let her stay the night or offer her dinner in acts of kindness, but no one was willing to take her in. Eventually she started to work for more money, doing odd jobs such as helping old ladies with their groceries, or picking weeds out of people's yards for a few coins. After a month or two, she met an old retired marine who made a proposition to her. If she was willing to do all the housework and cooking for the both of them, he would teach her all the skill and knowledge he had gained from his life as a marine. Accepting, she soon learned basic hand to hand combat and weapon handling, all while taking care of the both of them and the little house they shared. By the time she reached the age of 17, the old marine had become bedridden. One day he took her hand, and told her how proud he was to have raised someone like her. He taught her everything he knew and watched her grow into a fine young woman. She thanked him from the bottom of her heart and said he was the best father she could have asked for. And with that, he smiled one last time and fell asleep for eternity. After a week in the old empty house alone, Kaerus finally decided to take action and leave the island. Taking what she could, she set sail to the nearest marine base. Unfortunately, when she got there, she began to realize how much she didn't agree with the marines and their idea of "justice". Instead, she started to travel from port to port, offering services and labor in exchange for money and goods. As time went on, her job requests started to become more frequent, and as more people got word of her, more dangerous. Soon she was accepting more jobs that required collecting bounties or taking care of local thugs. Not long after, she began to make that her main source of income, becoming the "Phantom Mercenary" who exchanged their skills for money but never stayed long in one town. One job was requested by none other than an undercover group from the Revolutionary Army, who needed an outside party to collect information for them. Intruigued, she was briefly introduced to Emporio Ivankov, who explained to her what she was to do and that it would require her to infiltrate a marine base, disguised as a male marine. Pointing out her very obvious gender, Ivankov assured her that he could turn her into a male for the mission and would change her back afterwards. She was a bit dubious at first, but after much assurance and the promise of a large reward for her efforts, she went along with it and spent the next week collecting information. Once the mission was over, she was to meet up with Ivankov and to report her findings. Everything was relayed back to Ivankov and written down, Kaerus getting the money that was promised. But as Ivankov was in the middle of changing Kaerus back to her original gender, they were ambushed by marines who had apparently caught wind of the Revolutionaries's presence on the island and intended to arrest them all immediately. In the haste to retreat, Ivankov never finished turning Kaerus completely back to normal and instead left her with her horomones completely unbalanced. At first hating and swearing revenge on Ivankov and the Revolutionaries, Kaerus had to deal with her gender constantly changing unpredictably. The first weeks were rough on her emotionally, but after some time she started to gain better control of herself. Instead of changing multiple times in one day, it instead became a daily or weekly occurance. Sometimes, if she is attuned to her body enough, she can even willingly switch genders. She doesn't find much point in it though, so she just rolls with whatever gender she's stuck with. By chance, one day she ran into Randi of the Pantless Pirates. After much chatting and getting along swimmingly, she was introduced to the rest of the crew and it wasn't long after that she joined them on their quest and gained a bounty on her head. Weapons and Abilities Her main weapon of choice is her kusarigama, which she has given the name Kenshi (犬歯). She keeps ''Kenshi ''in a sheath at her hip due to past accidents of getting stabbed by her own weapon (she doesn't talk about it unless you get her drunk enough). Along with her kusarigama, she has a set of throwing knives that she will use if needed for long-range attacks. In close-range attacks, she is capable of hand to hand combat and is very quick and agile, but doesn't have much strength in her attacks. Without much power in her punches, she instead favors being on the defensive and uses her agility to dodge and deliver blows aimed at sensitive areas and pressure points. She is also capable of fighting close-range with her kusarigama or knives, but against enemies with larger blades it's a bit of a futile effort. Trivia *Has a giant sweet tooth and, of course, loves pizza. *Is often around Randi or following her around. *Thinks of Sarah as someone to admire and used to call her "senpai" until Sarah started doing the same, which confuses her to this day. She tries her best to be a good senpai, even if she thinks it's the other way around. *Was once robbed by the infamous "Cat Burglar" Nami, but has no recollection of the event due to a head injury at the time of the robbing. Category:Pantless Pirates